world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031614doirbeau
02:47 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 02:47 -- 02:47 GA: hey 02:47 GA: solved the problem 02:47 CA: Hi... 02:47 CA: Oh?... 02:47 CA: Which one?... 02:47 GA: yeah nate doesnt want to kill us any more 02:47 CA: We have like 20... 02:47 CA: Oh really?... 02:48 GA: yeah 02:48 CA: What happened?... 02:48 GA: talked to him like a champ for a while 02:48 CA: Could I see the log?... 02:48 GA: sure 02:48 CA: Also I must ammend your bravery... 02:48 GA: be forewarned, said some sappy shit 02:49 CA: I'd be worried if you didn't... 02:51 GA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/031614doirnate 02:51 GA: i mean i was sappy for a while... 02:51 GA: then i got pissed 02:51 CA: Hm, give me a second, I must read this... 02:51 GA: and then i was a teeny bit nice but also a teeny bit pissed and mostly just annoyyed 02:51 GA: hehe okay 02:54 CA: Oh my... 02:54 CA: I see what you mean... 02:54 GA: yeah i pulled out the nice words 02:54 GA: ryspor might be a bit hurt though 02:55 CA: Why? Because we didn't go with plan "run"... 02:55 GA: that and also because the plan was basically to stop his violent tendencies which is like, the definition of moirail 02:55 GA: besides feelings jam 02:55 GA: my plan anyway 02:56 CA: I'm sure he'll understand... 02:56 GA: my plan is usually 'go against what everyone else wanted/said i should do' 02:57 CA: I'll keep that in mind... 02:57 GA: i mean no i always listen to directions 02:57 CA: I'll make a note in my "the inner workings of my teammate's brains" journal... 02:57 GA: even if the directions suck 02:57 GA: you have a journal like that too? 02:58 GA: what kinda gears do you draw in my brain? 02:58 GA: i drew chessy gears for yours. 02:58 CA: rusty ones with spiderwebs... 02:58 GA: my journal is a picture book tbh 02:58 GA: except for the parts where i write ironic love confessions to fool anyone who finds it 02:59 CA: I try to refrain from too many pictures, the only exception is my strategy book, which needs pictures so that I know what I'm talking about... 02:59 GA: hey, what do you think my biggest weakness is, o strategiser? 03:00 CA: The way you act on impulse perhaps?... 03:00 GA: damnit 03:00 GA: i have to change my weakness so no one knows it 03:00 CA: You possible inability to take things completely seriously... 03:00 GA: maybe kyrptonite 03:01 GA: thats not a weakness thats a coping mechanism and also a good thing 03:02 CA: But what are you coping with?... 03:02 GA: the fact that we'll inevitably lose and all die, duh 03:03 CA: Might I suggest optimism?... 03:03 GA: nah, i only pull that out when im helping other people 03:03 CA: Oh, there is more in common with us then I thought... 03:03 GA: hehehe 03:04 GA: btw dont share that log with everyone or ill be super embarrassed 03:05 CA: I've already sent it to everyone in my contacts... 03:05 GA: damnit 03:05 CA: ehe, just kidding... 03:05 GA: heheh i know 03:06 GA: i hope nate ends up okay after all of this 03:06 CA: We can make sure of it... 03:06 GA: ive been told too many times how the twinks were all naive young kids like us when they started 03:06 CA: and by the way, I think you'd be a better moirail for Nate than I'd be, I don't know why everyone thinks we'd be good moirails... 03:07 GA: agh no 03:07 GA: i was just in moirail mode after helping ryspor out 03:07 GA: jossik died and he took it pretty hard 03:07 CA: Yes, I imagined so... 03:12 GA: we should probably still tie him up though 03:12 CA: No... 03:12 GA: he could totally just get up and kill us 03:12 CA: I think that would quite literally tear down any and all things you said to him... 03:12 GA: yeah maybe 03:14 GA: we should probably tell sami to stop worrying, and ryspor too 03:14 CA: I can tell Sami... 03:14 GA: ill tell ryspor 03:15 CA: I have a few things to discuss with her... 03:15 GA: alright 03:15 CA: Farewell Doir, Best of luck... 03:15 GA: see ya 'round 03:15 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 03:15 --